fellowship_of_awsomenessfandomcom-20200215-history
An Awesome Adventure: Part 2
To see part one, go to The First Adventure: An Awesome Adventure. ---- "Yeah, I'm never doing that again," the Doctor said with a sheepish grin. The Doctor had just used his TARDIS to materialise around all of Darth Vader apart from the finger with the ring on it, which was subsequently cut off and fell into Mt Doom. Now the time-space ship was occupied by one very relieved Time Lord and one very angry Dark Lord of the Sith. "You lost me my finger!" Vader exclaimed angrily and started to force choke the Doctor. Luckily, the TARDIS materialised just then in front of the rest of the remains of the Fellowship of Awesomeness, who burst through the doors and tackled Vader into submission. Despite their apparent victory, the 8 brave members of the Fellowship couldn't help but feel slightly defeated. They had lost a friend into the volcano, their other friends, family and allies had been killed in the battles between each other, and one of the fellowships members had been exposed as a traitor, caring more about power than what was the right thing to do. The remains of the armies of the allies and enemies of the fellowship's members stood as if in a daze. How did they get there? Why was Saphira, the most beautiful of all dragons, fighting against a bunch of silly, magical humans in weird clothes? And why was Dr John Watson, room-mate and friend of the world's best detective, suddenly staring down the barrel of a Dalek's gun? The spell which brought all the different people from their respective universes was starting to wear off, and everyone was starting to wonder how they got where they were. "So, how did that button to call everyone here get on my TARDIS, and how did I know what it was for?" asked the Doctor. He was only greeted with a collective shrug of "I have no idea." "Such a shame Thor fell into that volcano," said Sherlock Holmes, the great 19th century detective. "I was starting to like that chap." "I have a friend who falls into and off of things a lot," said the Doctor. "Gimme a minute." The Doctor jumped back into his TARDIS, which dematerialised, only to rematerialise moments latter carrying a soaking wet Thor smelling faintly of chlorine. "Why do you have a swimming pool in your library Doctor?" asked the Norse God. "Never mind that now. We have things to do. The ring has been destroyed, but not all of our enemies have been, meaning we are still all trapped in this dream world." "Hey dragon boy," said Batman, the masked crime fighter. "Why don't you just fly over everyone and get your dragon there to roast all our enemies with its dragon fire." "Seems many of them have been protected by the magic of the Varden's magicians," replied Galbatorix, the mightiest dragon lord and ruler of Alagaësia. "Shruikan's fire would be harmless to them." "There must be another was of breaking this dream," said Superman, the alien refugee with powers beyond that of humans. "It's almost impossible to defeat this many people, especially allied together against all of us." "There is one way, and it would result in much less bloodshed than fighting an endless war," said the Doctor. "However, the road will be tough and the cost to individuals will be high." "To break this curse, we must face the mightiest challenge of all," said Sherlock, "and chances are not all of us will survive. The only way to break this curse without turning to war is..." Imamadmad (talk) 09:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "...To find the Creator of Dreams herself," The detective finished dramaticly. Eeryone looked at him blankly. Creator of Dreams herself? WHO WAS THAT?! "I guess we better get going," The Doctor said. "Where to?" Kermit has been turned to the dark side 22:11, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "I know someone who may be of use in this situation," Thor said. "Take us back to New York." The Doctor shifted uncomphortably, and the others could tell he was not happy about returning to the city. He sighed, but agreed. The crew piled into the TARDIS once more (I love that sentence) and soon found themselves outside a creepy apartment decortated with gargoyles. "This," Thor said, "is the home of Doctor Strange." "I thought he ''was already with us," Batman said with a smirk. The Doctor made a face back at him. "Now is no time for jokes, man of bats," Thor sighed. Dr. Strange is a perculiar man. He may not tolerate your humor." The group walked in. "Doctor! Show yourself!" Vader commanded. Everyone gnored him. They were still angry at him, for he had tried to keep the One Ring for power. There was a flash, and a man stood before them. "Hello there," Strange said in a somewhat creepy voice. "You are here about the dream world, I presume?" Sherlock smiled. "I'm beginning to like this fellow already. Yes, indeed, we are here for just that reason. How do we get out of this dream realm?" "I have had many encounters with the dream dimention, and I think I know who is imprisoning us all here. His name...Nightmare." MrHappy21 (talk) 02:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "Great," Batman complained. "Now we have TWO people to take out before we can go home." "I think I recognize that name..." Vader pondered. "...We must go to Italy, immediatly!" 20:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) "Italy?" Doctor Strange inquired. "The last I heard, Nightmare was-" He was cut off by a strange noise. Almost as if stone was grinding. "No no NO!" The Doctor yelled. "But we killed them! I thought we got rid of them all!" He suddenly stiffened. "Alright everyone. Be careful. And don't blink." MrHappy21 (talk) 04:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) "Don't blink?" asked Batman. "What's Doctor Mad going on about now?" "The Weeping Angels," the Doctor replied, looking round anxiously with his eyes wide open. "They move fast, faster than you could ever believe, but they can only move when nobody is looking at them, otherwise they're stone. If you see one, whatever you do, don't stop looking at it, not even to blink. Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS. I can take us to Italy, but only if we get to the TARDIS before the Angels." "Can I come with you?" asked Dr Strange. "I have great knowledge of this dream world which I can use to help get us out of here. And believe me, I don't want to be here any more than you do." Imamadmad (Contact me) 08:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC) "That," Gandalf said. "would be a good idea." Our heroes slowly walked into the TARDIS, never taking their eyes off the Angels. Not blinking was hard, but they maneged it. Once they closed the door of the TARDIS, though, they all blinked profusley. "Why Italy?" Batman asked. "I've fought Nightmare once." "Vader, what do you--" "He was no macth for the power of the force, of course. But I did fight him. Long story short, I was looking for a sword called the Soulcalibur and he wanted it too, so I fought him and won. I didn't know he would return..." "Villains should make sure they're enemies are REALLY dead more often." "What?" "Oh, nothing..." ''Vhoom... Vhoom... Vhoom... Kermit has been turned to the dark side (talk) 21:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) The crew tumbled out of the TARDIS in a very Three-Stooges-like fail. After righting themself, the group let a familiar sigh. "AGAIN, DOCTOR?!" screamed Galbatorix. "WE'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE AGAIN?!!!!" "No, this is Italy all right. I didn't set exact coordinates on the TARDIS, so we could be anywhere and anytime." They were standing in a dark room. There seemed to be no exits. "Actually, I interfered with your silly little box over there," a deep voice said over an intercom. The fellowship was startled. "Interfered with the TARDIS? But that's impossible!" The Doctor paused. "Who are you?" "My name is Pingu. I am an element created from this Realm. When you escape, I am destroyed. So naturally, I want to stop you. I have learned to control and manipulate the Realm, and have created a team strong enough to stop you!" A panel opened up and 9 figures stood on the other side: MrHappy21 (talk) 00:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "wait why am I in Pingus Fist?" as gandalf walked over he high jump kicked Pingus Gandalf Craaack! it is revealed to be a fake robot that only looks like gandalf which is now destroyed. tik tik tik Booom! the robot broke in a massive explosion that took gandalf with it without furthur delay voldemort created a pit of lava beneath the rest of the fellowship. all jumped to safety exept for thor who suffered the fate of lava. Just as Galbatorix was about to retaliate Inu jumped on and rode Toothless ramming right into him. It opened his mouth wide and gobbled him up in pieces "you will pay for this!" Vader screamed as he activated his lightsaber unknown to him was that Jango was right behind him Zaaaaaap! vader was shot in the back Man in Black said"Everybody get to TARDIS!" They protagonists thought they had escaped but there was still one thing standing in there way...KIRBY! "What? How did that get here and where is here anyway?" said Sherlock Vader-"It appears to be the place of Nightmare...and a cliff" Suddenly Kirby ran forward ate Man in Black and spit him off the cliff to his doom In the distance stood nightmare. Unfortunetaly for him he was scared into oblivion by Gandalfs face "OK now what do we do?" said gandalf "I'm hungry", said the Doctor,"Lets eat something" "But what if somebody still needs us?" asked Batman. "This will only take a long time it will be fine". said Doctor So off they went--a Wikia contributor The TARDIS appeared in... empty space. Batman walked out (he can breathe in space because he's batman). "Well... This is interesting." The Doctor looked confused. "I know I put in the right coordinates..." Then, his eyes looked like saucers. "Oh, no..." Before them was a very, very big spaceship. The side read ''USS Enterprise...--''Kermit has been turned to the dark side (talk) 01:00, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Story